Q2 (episode)
Facing his son's banishment from the Q Continuum, Q leaves him on Voyager in the hopes that he will gain self-discipline. Summary Teaser In her ready room, Captain Kathryn Janeway listens to Cadet Icheb's presentation about "Early Starfleet History". Although Janeway breaks off his presentation – he wanted to be thorough so his presentation took more than the required 20 minutes – she congratulates him on passing the exam and walks him to the door. "I would have failed him" a voice sounds. When Janeway looks around she sees a young Human male, dressed in Starfleet command red and wearing the insignia of a Starfleet Captain. When Janeway calls for security there is no answer, and she is told the rest of Voyager s crew is in a time loop. When she asks him who he his, another, more familiar, voice sounds, that of Q. It turns out the young male is Q's son, Q Junior. Act One Janeway is told by Q that Junior has taken a vacation from the Q Continuum, on , to experience Humanity first hand. After Q has left, Janeway, having no further say in the matter, tells Junior that some rules need to be followed, whereupon Junior tells her that he makes his own rules and with a flick of his fingers he disappears. On Voyager s bridge, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok is trying to locate where either Q is when Junior appears. He wants to see more interesting things than bipeds pushing buttons or replacing relays and tries to convince Janeway to do something else, such as detonating some omega molecules or flying into fluidic space and fighting Species 8472. When Janeway refuses, Junior tells her he is bored and will amuse himself and disappears. The next moment Janeway is contacted by Chief Engineer B'Elanna Torres, who requests her presence in main engineering. Accompanied by Tuvok and Commander Chakotay, Janeway enters main engineering where a party is going on. Torres warns Janeway that Junior's light show might cause a warp core breach but when Janeway tells Junior his party is over, he tells her that she has no unlimited control over space, matter and time so he gives the orders. With a flick of his fingers, he sends Janeway and company to the corridor. There they decide to try to ignore Junior in the hope he might get bored and leave Voyager. In the cargo bay, Junior removes Seven of Nine's clothing to stare at her naked body which he describes as "perfection"; Seven believes it is an attempt to embarrass her. When she does not react, he returns her clothes and leaves. Meanwhile, in the mess hall a food replicator tells Captain Janeway to "Make it yourself" when she asks for coffee. Neelix tells her that ignoring Junior might not be the best solution and offers to be his mentor. Neelix is greeted with "Can I help you, kitchen rat?" when he enters astrometrics where Junior is watching a battle between Wyngari and Vojean starships. The two species lived in peace when Voyager traveled through their region of space some time ago, but now, with some of Junior's help, are fighting each other. When Neelix suggests playing Kadis-kot, a game without explosions, Junior fuses Neelix's jaw and removes his vocal cords because he thinks he talks too much. While in sickbay, where Neelix is examined by The Doctor, Janeway is contacted by Junior, now on the bridge. When Janeway enters the bridge she sees three Borg cubes on the viewscreen, firing on Voyager. Junior wants to see how Humans act under pressure and tells Janeway that this time she will not defeat the Borg. Act Two When Borg drones appear on the bridge, Janeway is grabbed by one of them and just before the drone has a chance to use his assimilation tubule, they vanish. In their place is Q, who has reversed all the things Junior has done, including restoring Neelix's voice. When Janeway tells Q his son has no place on Voyager, he takes her aside to explain. In the following discussion it becomes clear that Junior's birth should have brought peace and compassion, but instead he brought chaos. Junior started wars, tampered with primordial gene pools and punched holes in the fabric of space-time. His mother was so humiliated that she disowned him. The Q Continuum held Q responsible and that was the reason Junior was brought to Voyager, in the hope that some of Starfleet's ideals would rub off on him. Janeway tells Q that Junior needs parenting and instead of dumping him on Voyager, he himself should set an example by spending time with Junior. Q finds Janeway a genius, kisses her and disappears. Janeway gets a surprise visit from Q, in her bath no less. He blames Janeway that her plan did not work. Q spent every minute of his time with Junior – ten minutes representing years in Q time – but only ended up embarrassing himself. Junior shifted the tectonic plates on Bozel Prime and refused to apologize for it. Janeway tells Q that Junior needs to understand that his actions have consequences. "Consequences... mmm", Q mumbles. He takes back his last statement and goes to kiss her again only to meet her foot. In Voyager s sickbay, Q returns his son from a life as an Oprelian amoeba in a petri dish. Q tells him that he needs to become an upstanding citizen of the cosmos or he'll spend the rest of his life as an amoeba. Junior is given one week to change. To make matters worse for Junior his powers are temporarily removed by the Q Continuum. Despite Janeway's protest that Q had agreed to take a more active role in parenting, Q leaves Junior on Voyager and departs. An angry Junior leaves sickbay, crushing the petri dish under his foot on his way out, in search of a way to leave Voyager. Janeway calls security. While being escorted to his quarters, Junior is told by Janeway that he no longer has unlimited control over space, matter and time, meaning she gives the orders, not him. Janeway tells Junior she has prepared a curriculum for him to follow so he can learn some respect and responsibility. Junior thinks he has little hope because he's been abandoned on an antiquated flying machine run by primates. Junior's first lesson is that of spatial causality, taught by Seven of Nine, who is also tutoring Icheb in the subject. Later, Junior is given diplomacy lessons, under the guidance of Commander Chakotay, who reminds him that one of the responsibilities of a Q is to maintain order in the universe. Junior refuses Chakotay's help and cheats on the lesson, changing the personality subroutines of the people in the holographic program to make them more agreeable. In Voyager s mess hall, Junior helps Neelix. He complains to Neelix whether he "ever stopped talking?" but there is nothing Junior can do about it. Here Junior again meets Icheb, who wants to know if he would like to participate in some recreational activities. Junior declines, saying "Aunt Kathy" wants him to write an essay about the history of the Q but he has no experience writing essays. After Icheb offers to help, Junior hands over Icheb's essay instead of writing his own. In the captain's ready room Janeway confronts Junior with his cheating, telling him "We may be common bipeds but we're not stupid." Janeway tells him to wait for his father to return, and Junior objects, fearing he will be turned into an amoeba. Janeway offers to help him one more time but only if his motives are sincere. Act Three :"Captain's log, stardate 54704.5. It's been four days since my ultimatum to the young Q, and he appears to be making progress. His instructors inform me that he's taking on his assignments with new determination, and he's made a concerted effort to be more courteous to the crew. It's hard to believe this is the same brazen young man who came aboard a few days ago." In the mess hall Junior hands Janeway a new draft of his essay I, Q: An Insider's View of the Continuum, although she did not ask for it. Junior says he owed it to her for giving him a second chance. That same moment Icheb walks in, asking if Junior would like to join him for a piloting lesson by Lieutenant Tom Paris. Janeway thinks he has earned a break and allows him to go. In the Delta Flyer, while maneuvering through an asteroid field, Junior is a little apprehensive and asks Icheb to be careful, since he is now mortal. Junior even gets a chance to fly himself, despite how the Q normally do not operate primitive machinery. When an alert sounds Junior finds it distracting but because fixing it would require them to return to Voyager they ignore it. "Hear what?", Icheb replies when Junior asks him if he still hears the alert. Back on Voyager Janeway runs into Q again and tells him Junior has made progress. Junior presents his essay to them, concluding with saying Voyager s crew has taught him to see the Continuum as home instead of different perceptions of reality. Q is not impressed, which irritates Junior and Janeway. After Junior leaves, Janeway learns that Junior needed to display nothing more than exemplary Q-ness. Anything less would result in a life as an amoeba. When Janeway visits Junior in his quarters he tells her he does not care what Q thinks. Janeway offers to let him stay on Voyager, as a Human, if the Continuum decides not to turn him back into a Q. Junior thanks the captain, but tells her he doesn't want to be Human, he wants to be a Q, like his father. Act Four Junior finds Icheb in a Jefferies tube – they refer to each other as "Itchy" and "Q-ball" – and asks him to help repair the fault which caused the alert during their piloting lesson. Icheb agrees, but soon finds himself trapped on the Delta Flyer where Junior starts the engines and erects a dampening field to prevent communication with Voyager. Junior wants to escape, by means of a spatial flexure, and hide from his father. Although he no longer has his powers, he still knows good hiding places. With the help of the Delta Flyer s phasers, Junior destroys the shuttlebay door and escapes, despite Voyager s tractor beam trying to hold them. Icheb tells him to go back and apologize to Janeway but Junior does not listen. When a Chokuzan starship appears, Junior chooses to attack it instead of complying with their demands, despite Icheb's comment that he learned from Janeway to respect other cultures' laws. During the battle Icheb is critically injured. Junior takes Icheb back to Voyager, but the Doctor is unable to treat Icheb because he needs to know what weapon caused his injuries. Q appears, and at first, Junior tries to blame the whole incident on Icheb. Janeway sets the record straight, and Junior pleads with his father to save Icheb. Q refuses, telling Junior it is time to learn the consequences of his actions, and leaves. Act Five Because Icheb is the only friend Junior has ever had, he agrees to go back with Captain Janeway to Chokuzan space and try to ascertain the type of weapon used to wound Icheb. When the Chokuzan Captain agrees to give them the information to save Icheb, he also tells them that in Chokuzan culture, adults are held responsible for the actions of their children. Captain Janeway will be punished for Junior's actions. Junior does not agree and takes full responsibility, even if it means execution, to save the life of his friend. When the Chokuzan captain hears this he starts to laugh. It turns out the Chokuzan is actually Q. When Junior tells him they have no time for his games, Q tells them he was the one they fired on and that Icheb is alive and well. It turned out it was a test and according to Q, better than the tests Janeway devised, and Junior passed it. It was now time to face the Continuum's verdict. Back on Voyager, Janeway, Q and Junior face three Q judges for the verdict, "We, the Continuum have found that Q has not made sufficient progress to warrant the reinstatement of his powers". Although Q objects, saying Junior was willing to sacrifice his life to save that of his friend, the judge dismisses it. She reasons it was Junior who endangered the Icheb's life in the first place. However, because of his subsequent actions, Junior is not condemned to spend his life as an Oprelian amoeba but to suffer the next worse fate, to remain Human. Q, declaring the verdict an outrage, disappears right after the judges do. A disappointed Junior talks with Janeway in her ready room. He wanted to continue his training, despite having nothing more to prove to the Continuum. Junior does not expect to see his father again anytime soon because Q already left him on Voyager, twice. Q appears in the corner of the room, saying, "The question you should be asking is why he keeps coming back." He apologizes for his abrupt disappearance and explains to Junior and Janeway that he threatened to leave the Continuum if Junior was not reinstated. According to Q, the Continuum crumbled like a Gelbian sandsculpture at the prospect of losing Q and already have returned Junior's powers. As a gift to Janeway, Junior places red roses all over her office and leaves for Golos Prime where his father will meet him after finishing talking to Janeway. Janeway does not believe the Continuum crumbled and Q admits he had to make some concessions. He will have eternal custody and has to go wherever Junior goes. Q gives Captain Janeway a PADD, as a thank you for her help, possibly containing a route alteration or an engine modification for Voyager which will take a few years from their journey to Earth. When Janeway asks Q, why not send them right back to Earth, he tells her "What sort of an example would I be setting for my son if I did all the work for you?" and disappears. Memorable Quotes "Coffee, black." "Make it yourself." :- Janeway and the Computer, after Q Junior "gives it a personality" "Then it's single-cellular city for you my boy!" :- Q''' telling Q junior what will happen if he fails "Kirk may have been a lowly Human, but at least he had pizazz. That report made him sound as interesting as a Vulcan funeral dirge!" : - '''Q Junior, on Icheb's presentation on Starfleet history concerning James T. Kirk "Itchy?" "What can I do for you, Q-Ball?" : - Q Junior and Icheb "If the Continuum has told you once, they have told you a thousand times: 'DON'T PROVOKE THE BORG!!!" :- '''Q, to Q Junior after moving the three cubes and the three drones that were on Voyager "You can't just dump your child on someone and hope he learns something." "I can't?" :- Janeway and Q''' "You really should have picked a better godparent." "Hmm, wonder if it's too late to ask Jean-Luc?" :- '''Q Junior and Q''' "You're not going to do your son any favors by indulging him." :- '''Janeway "I'm sure you'll do whatever you can to avoid returning to that petri dish." :- Q', to Q Junior "''Don't tell me you're actually going through with Q's plan." "I may not approve of his methods, but for once his heart seems to be in the right place." :- '''Q Junior and Janeway "Talk about perfection." :- Q Junior, admiringly to Seven of Nine after snapping her naked in the cargo bay "Can I see you naked again?" :- Q Junior, to Seven of Nine "I'm offering him the chance to fail." :- Chakotay "Tell me, how do you save a race that is already omnipotent?" :- Q Junior "You're a genius!!" (Grabs Janeway's face and kisses her, leaves Janeway with an unforgettable expression) :- Q''' "The boy needs to demonstrate nothing less than exemplary Q-ness." "And what exactly is Q-ness?" "Oh, it's impossible for your minuscule mind to comprehend, but I know Q-ness when I see it. And this PADD with Q Junior's essay is not it." :- '''Q and Janeway "Don't you "Aunt Kathy" me!" "Yell at me later, we need to get Icheb to sickbay." :- Janeway and Q Junior "If your little playmate has to die to teach you a lesson, then so be it." :- Q', to Q Junior "''In our culture adults are accountable for the actions of their children." :- '''Chokuzan commander, putting responsibility for Q Junior on Captain Janeway "I wish you could see the look on your faces! Oh wait, you can!" (mirrors appear out of thin air, everybody involuntarily grabs one and looks into it) :- Q''' "He's been here for five days and what have you taught him? How to scribble essays and play with holograms? What's next, basket weaving?" :- '''Q, to Captain Janeway "What do you want, Kitchen Rat?" :- Q Junior, to Neelix "We could play kadis-kot?" "Are there explosions in kadis-kot?!" "Well, no, but..." "Then I'm not interested!" :- Neelix and Q Junior "He isn't so bad once you get to know him. He's just misunderstood." "He tried to kill my crew!" "No one was hurt. I repaired the damage to your ship. I even gave your pet Talaxian his vocal chords back. Everything's exactly as it was." :- Q''' and '''Janeway, on the subject of his son's antics "What sort of an example would I be setting for my son if I did all the work for you?" : - Q, after he gives Janeway a shortcut back to Earth (also Q's last line in Star Trek) Background Information * Keegan de Lancie (Q (Junior)) is the real-life son of John de Lancie (Q). Regarding the experience of acting alongside his own son in this episode, John de Lancie said, "It was both great and... a lot of actors will understand this, but while part of acting involves being very attentive to the other people and what's going on, you have to keep some of your power for yourself, to do your job and maintain your presence. In the case of my son, the majority of my attention was, 'How's Keegan doing?' If I go on a regular job, where someone might have a cold or an actor doesn't feel well or there's just an upset in their family, I am very sympathetic. But when we were acting, it's real tennis." ( , p. 50) * This is the last episode of Star Trek to feature both the Bajorans and the Q. * This episode finally establishes in canon that James T. Kirk's five-year mission ended in 2270. * Making a joke, Q tells his son not to provoke the Borg. It was Q himself who first introduced Starfleet to the Borg in . * Q makes a reference to Jean-Luc Picard when they doubt the choice of Janeway as Junior's godparent. * This episode gives a possible opportunity for the crew to get home, if not by either Q themselves then by learning how to open a spatial rift much in the way Junior did with the Delta Flyer. * It is hinted in the novel Q&A that the "homework" Q gave Janeway was intended to lead Voyager to the Borg transwarp hub in . * This episode features an attempt to give the ship's computer a personality, which previously occurred in . * Junior's willingness to sacrifice himself to save a friend from the consequences of his actions mirrors Q's willingness to sacrifice himself to prevent the Enterprise-D from suffering for his actions in . The Continuum is not convinced this time. Video and DVD releases *UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 7.10, . *As part of the VOY Season 7 DVD collection. *As part of the Star Trek: Fan Collective - Q collection. Links and references Main Cast *Kate Mulgrew as Captain Kathryn Janeway *Robert Beltran as Commander Chakotay *Roxann Dawson as Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres *Robert Duncan McNeill as Lieutenant Tom Paris *Ethan Phillips as Neelix *Robert Picardo as The Doctor *Tim Russ as Lieutenant Commander Tuvok *Jeri Ryan as Seven of Nine *Garrett Wang as Ensign Harry Kim Guest Stars *Keegan de Lancie as Q (Junior) *Manu Intiraymi as Icheb *Michael Kagan as Chokuzan Commander *Lorna Raver as Q (Judge) Special Guest Star *John de Lancie as Q Co-Stars *Anthony Holiday as a Nausicaan *Scott Davidson as a Bolian *Majel Barrett as Computer Voice Uncredited Co-Stars *Michael Bailous as a holographic Cardassian diplomat * Richard Bishop as an operations division officer *Bill Blair as an extra *Tarik Ergin as Ayala *Shauna Lewis as a holographic Romulan diplomat *Mark Newsom as a holographic Bajoran diplomat *Louis Ortiz as a Borg drone *Stephen Pisani as a security officer *Keith Rayve as a Borg drone *William Smith as a holographic Ferengi diplomat *Pablo Soriano as an operations division ensign *Jenna Z. Wilson as an alien dancer *Curtis Wong as a Borg drone References 2270; Alpha Quadrant; Baezian; Bajoran; Bajoran Occupation; bath tub; Biddle; Bolian; Borg; Bozel Prime; Bozelian; cadet; Cardassian; Chell; Chenari; Chokuzan; Chokuzan starship; Clevari system; Early Starfleet History; deflector array; Delta Flyer II; diplomacy scenario 12-alpha; dilithium; ''Enterprise'', USS; Fekdar; fluidic space; Gelbian sand sculpture; godparent; Golos Prime; "I, Q: An Insider's View of the Continuum"; Jefferies tube; Kadis-kot; Kirk, James T.; matter; mermaid; mining; Nausicaan; Occupation of Bajor; Omega molecule; omicron radiation; Oprelian amoeba; paramecium; Pelosian; petri dish; Picard, Jean-Luc; plasma conduit; Prime Directive; Q Continuum; Q (female); Q-ness; Q time; space; spatial causality; spatial flexure; spatial rift; Species 8472; Talaxian; temporal loop; temporal plane; tectonic plate; The Continuum vs. Q; time; vacation; vocal cords; Vojean; Vulcan funeral dirge; warrior goddess; Wyngari; Zozek system; Zyznian church mouse |next= }} de:Q2 es:Q2 fr:Q2 nl:Q2 (aflevering) Category: VOY episodes